Passengers
Passengers, '''formerly known as '''Bean People, are the small people the player has to try to protect in the Skywire series. Many of the small bean people went into the cable car. Many fall out of the cable car during the game, while some survived the ride as it progressed to the end. There are approximately 150 bean people created for the Skywire series who have also play roles in other games. The bean people take the spotlight in the game, Skywire V.I.P. List of bean people Skywire 1 - 2 The bean people in the Skywire games were normal bean people. * Mat Annal's bean person. * Heather Stancliffe's bean person. * Lee Nicklen's bean person. * Green haired girl * Man wearing tie * Army man * Afro man * Vampire * Pink haired girl * Boy wearing overalls * Brown haired man with a blue shirt * Gypsy * Green troll from Square Meal. * Blue troll from Square Meal * London police officer * Vicar * Girl wearing a snorkel * Robber * School girl * Brown haired girl * Cowboy * Viking * Abraham Lincoln * Eve (first woman on Earth) * Adam (first man on Earth) Skywire VIP Extended * Alice in Wonderland (Alice, Mad Hatter, The Tweedle Boys, Cheshire Cat & Red Queen) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Theodore, Alvin & Simon) * Angry Birds (Red, Chuck, Blue Bird, Bomb & Matilda) * Barney (BJ, Barney, Baby Bop) * Betty Boop * Big Bang Theory (Leonard, Sheldon, Raj, Howard & Penny) * Bob Marley * Calvin and Hobbes * Captain America * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Willy Wonka & Oompaloompas) * Chisel (Chiseler) * Canopy (Canopy) * Disney Princesses (Belle, Jasmine, Cinderella, Ariel, Snow White & Aurora) * Doctor Who (TARDIS & the eleven doctors) * Domo * Donkey Kong * Dora the Explorer (Dora & Boots) * Enemy 585 (Turner & Enemy 585) * Frosty the Snowman * Hello Kitty * Iron Man * Kirby (Kirby, Metaknight, King Dedede & Bandanna Waddle Dee) * Lockehorn (Lockehorn & a blue elk) * Looney Tunes (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird & Tasmanian Devil) * Mega Man * Metroid (Samus Aran) * Minecraft (Steve with a diamond pickaxe & a creeper) * Monsters Inc. (Mike & Sully) * Mr. Bean * Nyan Cat * Pokemon (Ash & Pikachu) * Portal (Friendship Cube & Chell) * Peanuts (Charlie Brown & Snoopy) * Plants vs. Zombies (Regular zombies, Wall-nut, Peashooter & Sunflower) * Snap, Crackle and Pop * Tom and Jerry * The Cat in the Hat (Nick, Sally, The Cat in the Hat and Thing 1 & 2) * The Cosby Show (Cliff, Clair, Sondra, Theo, Denise & Vanessa) * The Incredible Hulk * The Smurfs (Smurfs, Papa Smurf & Smurfette) * Twilight (Edward, Bella & Jacob) * William Shakespeare * Winnie the Pooh (Honey jar, Pooh) * Wonder Woman Skywire VIP Shuffle * Adele * Aladdin * American Gothic * An American Werewolf in London * Anne Boleyn * Assassins Creed * Barack Obama * Barbie * Beauty and the Beast * Ben 10 * Bill Gates * Blade Runner * Blue Man Group * Bugs Bunny * Castlevania * Cleopatra * Cloud * Dalai Lama * David Beckham * David Hasselhoff * Die Hard * Donald Duck * Donnie Darko * Double Edged * Duke Nukem * Dumb and Dumber * Edward Scissorhands * Eminem * E.T. * Florence and the Machine * Gandhi * Genghis Khan * George Washington * Ghost Rider * God of War * Godzilla * Gorillaz * Gremlins * Guns N' Roses * Hitman * Homestar Runner * House * Hulk Hogan * Ice Breaker * Jawas * Jessie J * John Wayne * Karate Kid * Kill Bill * King Kong * Lady Gaga * Legally Blonde * Lewis Hamilton * Mad Men * Mona Lisa * Mortal Kombat * Moses * Mr T * Napoleon * Nirvana * Nitrome * Predator * Prince * Prince Charles * Pulp Fiction * Rafael Nadal * Rambo * Ren & Stimpy * Richard Branson * Road Runner * Rocky * Roger Rabbit * Simon Cowell * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Splinter Cell * Storm Trooper * Swindler * The Crow * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * The Grim Reaper * The Mask * The Phantom of the Opera * The Pope * The Scream * The Stig * Thor * Thundercats * Tiger Woods * Top Gun * Tron Legacy * U2 * Up * Usain Bolt * Venus de Milo * Walking Dead * Will-i-am * Winston Churchill * X-Men * Zeus * Zorro Trivia * The first three bean people are obviously Mat Annal, Heather Stancliffe, and Lee Nicklen because those bean people were standing next to their names in the credits section of Skywire 2. * It is possible that the Viking bean person is one of the Vikings from the Ice Breaker series, but it is also possible that it isn't, due to the fact that Skywire 2 was being made in May or April, and if Icebreaker was made at the same time, and was released on January 5th, 2009, that is an awfully long time for a game like Icebreaker to be made, since the sequel was possibly being made in January or February. It is also possible that the Viking bean person was an inspiration for Icebreaker. * The brown haired girl looks similar Princess Leia from Star Wars. * It is possible that some bean people could represent Nitrome employees or relatives of Nitrome employees. * In Skywire 2, there are some of the same people in Skywire V.I.P. * The bean people seen in Skywire V.I.P. Extended were drawn by two fans, Max Schramp and Duncan Smith. Category:Characters Category:Skywire series Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters